Baby Love
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Crow takes a dare too seriously, Kalin and Yusei end up getting it on but someone takes interest and gets hellbent on watching this and posts it on DuelBook (Facebook parody) and YuGiTube (YouTube parody). Just be prepared to laugh your ass off. A word of warning, first Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds fanfic, and it will have Male pregnancy soon. Pairing is Kalin x Yusei also Dub names used here
1. I: Baby Love

Kalin swore under his breath. Of all the things Crow Hogan had to go and bring with him, it was an adult diaper. A diaper for fucking crying out loud. Yusei snickered a little bit at his fiancé after losing the dare he was challenged to in truth or dare which he lost by refusing to do it. "Karma's a damn motherfucking bitch tonight." Kalin cursed and muttered out loud. "Kalin Logan Kessler, watch your language young man!" Martha's voice yelled from across the hall. "Yeah, yeah, mom! Whatever!" Kalin yelled back daring to talk back at his foster mother for the last time in 10 years before he and Yusei got together and started causing trouble in Team Satisfaction. Footsteps came rushing across the hall as Martha walked into the room and shouted curse words at her now 22 year old foster son and Kalin swore that he would eventually get over her motherly tendencies.

"No way! No way in the name of the Earthbound Immortals are you getting me to fucking put on an adult diaper! No fucking way!" Kalin shouted fleeing from Akiza who had challenged the dare to him.

"No way, Kalin, you get back here and face the dare like a damn man for God's sake!" Akiza Izinski retorted chasing Kalin around the house.

Luna sweatdropped while Misty Tredwell and Carly Carmine, newly engaged as well, rolled their eyes and sweatdropped before glancing at each other. Carly was the first to speak up after a long period of silence.

"Is this typical for your truth or dare games? These kinds of crazy dares are kind of weird yet interesting and funny to watch. I almost wish I had my video camera to record this on tape." Carly said, confessing her secret fetish for these things.

"Carly, no need to worry my love, I brought mine, here, you can use it, just make sure you don't get caught by Yusei or Kalin. Especially Kalin, he'd be so livid especially if we posted this to DuelBook and YuGiTube. Oh man, I'm actually thinking about getting back at him for those pranks by doing that. Carly, my love, are you in?" Misty actually said, patting her before kisisng her on the lips and giggling mischievously at her idea.

"Oh boy... Crow, you're in for it now." Leo warned, sweatdropping.

Meanwhile in Yusei and Kalin's shared bedroom, Kalin was trying to escape Yusei from the inevitable. Kalin whimpered as Yusei held him and stroked his hair gently.

"Shh, Kalin, it's gonna be alright. Can you do this for me? I'll get your favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream out from the freezer if you do this for my sake." Yusei cooed.

"Okay, but promise me this isn't going to go on DuelBook or YuGiTube?" Kalin asked, sniffling and wiping away a small tear.

"Yes, I promise. I will personally get back at whoever dares to post the act we're doing. Now, put the diaper on, please." Yusei said, cooing at Kalin.

"Alright. Here goes." Kalin said as Yusei got the two out of their clothes and into the nude while helping Kalin into the adult diaper. Yusei smiled and kissed Kalin as their erections started to get aroused and they moaned when Yusei left a hickey on Kalin's favorite place, his right arm. He hated to be forced into using his left arm, after he broke the left arm while trying to do some handiwork on his Duel Runner. The arm was so damaged that it had to be amputated and replaced with a prosthetic left arm in its place. Kalin was actually relieved he was primarily right-handed for most tasks and chores around the house. Kalin let out a loud moan and Yusei was so turned on by the action. Yusei and Kalin's erections grew bigger and their boners started to get more intense.

Yusei slowly inserted a finger into Kalin's diaper and dipped the finger into Kalin's hole probing around his hole, looking carefully for that one perfect sweet spot that got Kalin every time and never changed. Soon, Kalin softly grunted at having one finger probing his entrance and gasped as one turned into two fingers. Yusei's smile grew and softened slowly as he inserted a third finger and started scissoring the area surrounding his fiancé's hole and when he heard Kalin moan loudly and it turned into a scream of pleasure, he knew Kalin was ready.

Kalin was growing completely impatient and slowly going mad with anticipation for Yusei to finally get into the action. "Jesus Christ, Yusei! Move already!" Kalin nearly growled out to his fiancé who chuckled in response.

Yusei let out a devilish growl and a wolfish growl and grin appeared on his face. "Gladly, Kalin Logan Kessler." Yusei replied grinning wolfishly.

"Oh my god! No. Fucking. Way! I've never seen Kalin act so submissive! This is SO going on DuelBook and YuGiTube! Hands down!" Carly said, giggling mischievously.

Between every thrust Yusei put into Kalin's hole and with every yelp of pleasure and every pleasure-filled and lustful scream of joy and hot steamy love, Yusei continued to tell him how much he loved his fiancé and Kalin eventually came from the fifteenth thrust in or what seemed like it.

"I love you, Yusei Casey Fudo. G'night." Kalin said, tossing his adult diaper that was now completely covered in cum from the sex-filled night onto the ground where it landed near the door and kissed Yusei gently and tenderly.

"I love you too, Kalin Logan Kessler. G'night." Yusei said sleepily before falling asleep.

The next morning, Kalin came downstairs to find everyone watching something on their phones and having supreme fits of giggling many of the people in their little possé trying to suppress these giggling fits.

"Guys, what is so fun-" Kalin started to say before he saw the video of what happened last night.

"Yusei, I thought you weren't gonna post it!" Kalin cried out.

"I wasn't the one who did it. Now, which one of you did it?" Yusei said, his eyes turning crimson red and his glare turning stone cold as Crow paled in embarrassment and horror and started running around while Yusei chased him.

"CROW PIERCE HOGAN! You are SO DEAD when I get my hands on you!" Yusei yelled as he chased Crow around while Misty and Carly snickered while Yusei was chasing down an innocent Crow while the culprits who had really done it were right at the kitchen table.

"Crow is a dead man." Jack muttered and Kalin nodded, absolutely livid with the events.

Giggling mischievously, Misty looked at Carly before kissing her.

"Dear, should we tell them it was us later today?" Carly asked.

"No, Carly, I think we should let things be for a little while. They'll figure it out but they would never hurt a woman physically. Everyone knows not to hit a lady." Misty replied.

Breakfast continued on with the chase between Yusei and Crow continuing and Yusei seems to have Crow cornered and everyone is laughing their butts off to the video.

Will Yusei ever find out who really was the one whodunit? What's Kalin going to do when he finds out Carly and Misty did it?

Owari... For now.


	2. II: E-Expecting!

Chapter II: E-expecting?!

This chapter is told in Kalin's PoV.

Chapter Warnings: Lemon, Male pregnancy, swearing, middle name calling from the mom

Kalin: Daniel Kazami is not the owner of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise but does own her OC, Hannah Kurosaki-Lazar, the owner of the Dog Earthbound Immortal spirit and Dark Signer mark. She also owns the other part of Hannah Kurosaki-Lazar, Hanabi Kurosaki-Lazar, the signer half, and owner of Jade Moonlight Dragon.

Hannah: And now... without further ado...

All: ON WITH OUR SHOW!

The house was quiet as I woke up and felt a burst of nausea wash over me and I rushed over to the toilet and opened the lid and started vomiting my guts out. I groaned as the others slowly woke up to my vomiting so loudly it slowly woke up the whole house. Jack swore loudly as he flinched at how loud I was vomiting, sending a stare at Crow who looked at his fiancé and shrugged as the two shuffled out of bed and into their bathroom and started the shower and the two prepared to shower and have shower sex. Akiza looked at Sherry, her girlfriend and shrugged at her and went back to sleep with Sherry for about an hour longer until Martha started yelling at them to get their lazy bags of bones out of bed before they missed breakfast.

"Everyone, I'm making latkes for breakfast! What do people want with their latkes? Sausage, bacon, applesauce or any other type of food?" Martha called from the kitchen asking for everyone's preference for sides to have with their latkes.

"Sausage, bacon, applesauce!" The responses from everyone in the house came from everyone in the house including myself and everyone called out what they wanted to have for their sides for their latkes.

"Alright, applesauce on some, sausage for some as a side dish, bacon for some as a side dish, any other requests?" Martha asked, only for everyone to call out, no, or we're going to be all set, or some sort of no-thank-you as politely as possible. Martha nodded and set to work on the latkes for breakfast. While everyone else was doing their own thing, I however was still continuing to vomit as Yusei went into a nearby bathroom to shave and brush his teeth while the others got ready.

"Oh gods... This is crazy. Why am I throwing up so much? What in the name of the Earthbound Immortals is going on?" I panicked, looking down as I threw up into the toilet for the fourth time this morning. Jack looked at me with a strange look in his eyes while Crow looked at me, staring me square in the eye. Misty walked down calmly downstairs as Carly gasped seeing me glare coldly at her, sending her scampering downstairs. I groaned as another wave of nausea hit me square on again and I vomited into the toilet again, for a fifth time this morning. Yusei flinched and softly walked into the bathroom we shared as a couple, his slippers padding on the wooden floor of the bedroom into the tiled floor of the bathroom, the slippers padding onto the the floor, making a fwap, fwap, fwap, fwap sound as they slowly padded into the bathroom as Yusei grasped my shoulder and held my head as I vomited again, for a sixth time.

"Oh, Kalin, you poor, thing. I feel so terrible that this is going on. What in the world is happening?" Yusei said, rubbing my shoulders affectionately. Yusei continued to rub my shoulders as the nausea subsided for the morning hours and I looked at him solemnly and sadly, with a fore-lorn look in my eyes. I sighed before speaking.

"I'm not sure, but I want to at least visit the doctor to find out what's going on. But before we can do that, can you grab that male pregnancy test box from the cabinet below the sink?" I asked Yusei, cocking an eyebrow.

"Alright, but I'm not quite certain why we'd need that right now exactly." Yusei started to say before I interrupted him, putting a finger to his lips.

"Hush, Yusei, don't ask questions right now, not the time, and not the place either. Just give me the box please." I said, hushing him and hugging him gently. Yusei sighed and gently opened the box and handed me one of the male pregnancy test sticks from the box. I took the stick and peed on the stick, the stick slowly changing color to the point where it read, pregnant on the scale. I silently screamed and inwardly cheered inside my head. Yusei looked at me with a startled look as I smiled at him.

"Kalin, love, what's going on? What's the verdict?" Yusei asked only to be interrupted by me as I held the male pregnancy test stick in front of him and his eyes widened and he cheered and started to tear up and looked at me in joy crying tears of forlorn happiness. He wept tears of joy and Martha heard him weeping and looked at him in surprise.

"Kalin? Yusei? What is with all the crying? What's wrong-" Martha asked, looking at me and Yusei until I held up the male pregnancy test stick in front of her and Martha started weeping tears of joy.

"Guys? What's going on?" Misty asked as she entered the room as I held up the male pregnancy test stick and hugged her. Misty held up her female pregnancy test stick and smiled and hugged me in turn.

"Wow, so many damn incoming parents! Bloody hell, this is going to get to be a big house soon. Fuck it, time for Crow and I to find a new apartment for the two of us." Jack swore out loud, causing Martha to glare at him.

"Jackson Phillip Atlas, watch your language! You know full well that there's no swearing in this household as long as you're still living under my roof. Misty, dear, congratulations. Kalin, my son, I'm so happy for you, congratulations, mazel tov!" Martha scolded Jack using his full name, which made him pale in horror, and hugging me and Misty as we hugged her back.

"Oh man, I am probably going to gain so much weight in the next 9 months." I said, groaning.

"Same here, and there are probably going to be lots of strange and absurd cravings. Oh man." Misty said, groaning.

"Actually, Kalin, there's something you should know about male pregnancies, they only last seven or eight months at most, seven months at the least. You don't need to worry about the 9th month because that only happens in female pregnancies. Just relax, Kalin Logan Kessler, mama's going to help you get through these seven months, no matter how hard they will be. Believe me, when I had my first child when I was around your age, I was worried about the same thing, but my mother, Mama Odie, helped me get through things and my papa, Papa Lars, helped me out and get through things, even when things got tough. By the time my daughter and her brother were born, I knew things were going to be alright." Martha said, smiling at us.

"Thank you, mom. I really appreciate the help and care for both of us. I love you so much and thank you for your help." I said, smiling.

With that, the doors closed as Martha walked out and Yusei and I got into the shower and started kissing.

Author's Note: Okay, so I wasn't truthful when I mentioned there was going to be a lemon this chapter. It will begin next chapter though so don't worry. Please make sure to review the chapter. Criticism is helpful and encouraged.


	3. III: T-Twins!

This chapter is told from my three OCs points of view, in three separate parts of this chapter. The Original Characters are: Hannah Kurosaki-Lazar and her twin sister/Yami part of her, Hanabi Kurosaki-Lazar, and their shared Astral like being, Hanako Kinomiya, who is their adoptive little sister (this is just a cover story for her true origins which I'll get into next chapter)

Warning: There will be lemons, there will be YAOI and there will be... cheesy stuff galore! Right there'll be YURI too ladies and gents!

Disclaimer: I ain't the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds and own nada except for my original characters. All rights go to Konami and the owners of Yu-Gi-Oh.

Hannah: Now without further ado...

All: ON WITH OUR SHOW!

Hannah's PoV

The crickets chirped as the door to Martha's house opened and I took a good look at Misty and hugged her once I saw her run forward to me with Carly and holding the female pregnancy test stick in front of me and I shrieked in glee. Carly hushed us as we all came inside and Akiza rushed towards Hanabi giving her a huge bear hug holding her own female pregnancy test stick in the air in front of her face and grinned. I grinned at Akiza and Misty who both hugged us back.

"Huh? Geez, guys! It's almost 9pm! Go to sleep for fucking God's sake!" Jack snapped. Martha walked in hearing all the commotion from upstairs. She waltzed right up to Jack and smacked him on the ass for being a smart-aleck.

"Jackson René Atlas, you watch your language young man! I will NOT have a house full of swearing sailors. When you have your own house, then you can swear as much as you'd like. Until then, watch your language mister!" Martha scolded spanking Jack on the ass for being a smart-aleck.

"Phew, I'm just glad that's all over. Well, bedtime everyone. To your rooms. Misty, Carly, Hannah, your room is over this way. Akiza, you'll be rooming with your girlfriend, Hanabi, and Hanako, you get the guest bedroom. It's a little big but the bed is comfy. This way everyone." Martha said, gesturing for everyone to follow Martha to their rooms.

I sighed a sigh of immense relief when Martha finally retired to her own room and fell asleep on her bed snoring softly. Misty, Carly and I all crawled into the generously sized bed and we fell into a deep slumber for the night.

Kalin's PoV

I smirked as everyone was finally sound asleep and Yusei and I were free to have our sexy fun. "Yusei... Yusei... Come on, wake up. It's time for the sex festivities to start." I whispered in his ear softly making him quietly wake up.

"Alright, *yawns* just let me get the lube out from the nightstand drawer. Which flavor? Lemon or lime tonight?" Yusei asked, getting the lube out from the nightstand.

"Well, we did lime last night so lemon for tonight." I said as I reached for the lemon lube tonight and spread some onto my fingers. I poked one finger into Yusei's formerly virgin entrance which had been proudly taken last week by me and I felt him yelp at one finger intruding the entrance. Yusei glared at me gently.

"K-Kalin! Gentle! That kind of hurt a little bit!" Yusei yelped, looking at me.

"Sorry, I guess I still don't realize my own strength after what happened." I said, blushing wildly.

"That's alright. It's my fault for snapping. Sorry about that." Yusei said, sheepishly.

"Alright, I'm about to insert the second finger, 'kay Yusei?" I said, looking at Yusei gently.

"Okay. I'm ready." Yusei said, nodding.

With that said and out of the way, I poked a second finger into Yusei's hole and started to scissor his hole with one hand, his entrance stretching a bit but not enough before I inserted the third and final finger and stretched it just enough with scissoring. At last, he was ready. I aimed my cock at his entrance and rammed into his ass hard, making him yelp in mixed pain and pleasure. And then... he let out a violent curse. The most violent curse I'd ever heard, causing me to snicker in amusement. I'd never heard Yusei swear with such violent curses in my life, even though I'd heard him swear some of the dirtiest curses I've ever even seen, but this one ultimately took the cake.

"Hehe, Yusei, such a dirty mouth. I didn't even think you'd had it in you, granted how polite, honest, kind and gentle you act. It surprises me to say the least." I said, snickering softly.

"H-Hey! I've said violent curses before! You've just never even heard them! Honestly, I've been a bad boy but I'd never even do it when Martha was within earshot. Honestly, she'd have my _head_ if she even caught me saying those words, well, more like shouted them. A-anyways, just shut up and fuck me already! Jesus Christ, Kalin! You gonna tease me all night long or are ya gonna fuck me into the mattress senseless? Without even a tinge of mercy?" Yusei protested.

"Alright, you asked for it, Yus, just don't call uncle by the time this is all done." I said, snickering.

"You're the one who might be crying uncle, y'know!" Yusei retorted.

"We'll see, Yus, we'll see." I smirked, as I continued to ram in my cock, harder and harder as Yusei shuddered in anticipation. Yusei squirmed in anticipation and impatience.

"Jesus fucking _CHRIST,_ Kalin! Move already gods damn it!" Yusei growled out sounding almost demonic.

"Gladly." I said, snarling and smiling wolfishly.

The minute I had said those words, I had thrusted as hard as my body would let me thrust into him and as hard as my aching member would be able to take it. It was an hour or two later when we had came from all the excitement that was released from our bodies. I shivered in excitement as I felt the baby or as we'd soon find out to be babies, in the plural sense, kicked hard and I rushed to the toilet and threw up pretty violently from last night's dinner and felt the vomit come pouring out of me. I groaned and cursed my luck in my exasperation.

"Kalin, enough's enough. Let's head over to the doctor. Come on, Doctor Izinski has been waiting for us downstairs." Yusei said, smiling gently. I breathed a sigh of intense relief, knowing that Akiza was waiting just downstairs.

"Alright, Kalin, I'm going to spread some gel on your tummy so that I can get a clear scan of the child. This might be a little cold, alright? So hold still." Akiza said as she rubbed the gel on my body and I flinched.

"Oh dear KAMI, holy SHIT that is COLD as fucking hell!" I swore loudly making Martha jump in alarm at how that startled both of us.

"Kalin, I told you it was going to be cold. Oy vey." Akiza said, groaning inwardly.

"Well, excuse me for not _KNOWING_ it would be _THIS_ fucking cold y'know!" I shot back in an effort to retort which was successful as Akiza sighed, knowing Kalin was right about that.

"Now, now, both of you, settle down. Kalin, cool your jets, it's fine. And Akiza dear, chill out. These are his mood swings doing the talking here. Now, Misty, after Akiza is done with you, she'll check yours next, okay sweetie?" Martha cooed, smiling gently.

"Yes, Miss Martha. Of course." Misty said, resulting in a hearty chuckle from Martha.

"Oh, Misty sweetie, call me Martha. Honestly, you've earned that right!" Martha chuckled, letting laughter flood into the room as all of us burst out laughing. Jack and Crow doubled over slightly in laughter and smirked.

"Oh, dear goodness! Holy Saint Francis! This is amazing! I've never seen this happen for a long time! This is the second recorded time that a man in New Domino City, New Hampshire has been reported to be having... TWINS! And not only that, identical twins to boot too! Mazel tov, Kalin! Mazel tov, Yusei!" Akiza exclaimed rushing up to us and hugging us both tightly in a bear hug.

"And it seems like Misty here is going to be having the same thing! Third recorded time in the history of New Domino City, New Hampshire that two women are with child and having identical twins! Misty, the first person to have had this record was your ancestors, followed by their children and their wives, and now, the pattern passes down to you!" Akiza said, hugging Misty and Carly tightly.

"T-thank you! I'm flattered yet excited for the twins to be born! Goodness, we've got preparations to do huh?" Misty said calmly.

"Yep. But l'chaim! To LIFE minnasan!" I shouted clinking a stout of beer from the mug.

"Yup, L'CHAIM! TO LIFE minnasan! KANPAI!" We all said, clinking our glasses together.

Being the reformative Jewish mixed family we are, we've gotten to know the traditions and customs and learned that Martha makes a _damn_ good Candy Matzah, which is good because she always makes it gluten free, I've had Celiac disease for at least 9 or 10 years now so it's become easier and easier over time. But things have just begun to look up! I'm already looking forward to our twins! So stay tuned everyone! Ja na!

(Pose in Japanese ending version begins)

Kalin's PoV

Next time on Baby Love, Jack and Crow find out something weird going down with Crow and Akiza has her suspicions but will wait to test them until after Jack and Crow finally confess that they love each other in front of everyone in the house, including myself! Next time, on Baby Love... Ch. IV Full House See ya next time minnasan!


End file.
